Harry Potter and the Return of Fate
by Diabl0potter
Summary: Harry Potter, going to a new change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was then end of the fifth year at Hogwarts; this year was more depression than the previous years at that school for one Harry Potter. The reason why, because of the Ministry refuse to believe that Voldemort was back more powerful and even lesser human than before. But to them proof was need to believe. But in the end the true will have a way to break free and be heard. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all together went to the Ministry to believe that Sirius was in trouble but got. It was a trap, to get Harry to hear a prophecy of him and Voldermort.. Sirius was hurt badly but was captured by the Ministry. Waiting in the holding cells for a this case, the Ministry will try to put their best effort to come forward and admit the mistakes.

Now waiting at the Black Lake, Harry thought about all that has happen since those days. Not being able to go to the trail but waiting for the out come. Of what would happen to his godfather Sirius Black. With him are his two best friends Hermione and Ron, awaiting news of the trail and to also to comfort Harry when needed. No words spoke needed, Harry was great full for that. Hearing someone approach Harry look, and saw Remus and Professor Dumbledore walking towards them.

"You can relax Harry the trail is over but the sentence has yet to be made."

Dumbledore said.

"What happen at the trail for a sentence not to be made yet, Professor" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione Sirius was hurt in the back in the Department of Mysteries and later capture with Death Eaters. Most of the Death Eaters try to say that Sirius put them under the Imperious Curse and brought them there. But it in the end was an open and shut case. When the Truth Serum was introduce. All the captured Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban Prison." Said Dumbledore.

"So that means Sirius is free man Professor." Said Harry with a look of happiness on his face. Dumbledore look at the happiness on his face, this was the first time that Dumbledore seen Harry this happy. But to what he have to say next would probably break his heart but since a storm is brewing in the near future he had to do this and hope Harry would forgive him later.

"Yes Harry Sirius is free. But I know what you are thinking, and the answer is I'm sorry but you can't live with Sirius just yet Harry it's not time." Hermione and Ron look disbelief at what was said. About to protest and tell Professor Dumbledore what the Dursley were like to him.

On his way to the Great Hall Harry Potter approach the stone Gargoyle giving the password and climbing the stone stairs.

"Come in Harry" was said before he knocks on the door.

Opening the door Harry walked in,

"I know what it is your feeling Harry, angry and sad, but also happiness. You wondering why after I told you the prophecy shortly after the duel with Voldemort at the Ministry. Your wondering since Sirius is free he can help protect you better."

"Yes professor but I have a question that been bothering me since last year, but I couldn't ask you." Harry reply.

" Ah! About this year again I'm sorry Harry I thought I was protecting you more, but I did more harm than good. What it is you would like to ask me Harry."

" Well last year the ritual Voldemort use some on my blood to resurrect him, he was able to touch me and has some of my protection. So I was thinking that the wards are now useless to help protect me."

Dumbledore look at Harry for a while before answering.

"Well Harry the wards around Privet Drive in this case your aunts and uncles house are different. Yes. it's true that Voldemort has your blood an protection your mother gave you. Does this mean can he come to kill you at Privet drive.?My answer is no. You see Voldemort made a fatal mistake when resurrecting himself. That fatal mistake is his hate for you, see your protection is base on love. Your mother had for you that runs through you. Now it runs through your aunt whether she knows it or not. But Voldemort, approaching Privet Drive will surely be a mistake and will not be able to cross the wards without killing himself again. That is the protection at Privet Drive on which your mother Lily ensures your survival and father's legacy."

" I understand Professor, so Voldemort with turn to ash like he did in my first year when I touch Quirrel ."

" More or lest yes that is what will happen to him. So you will not have to worry Harry your safe."

" Thanks Professor" with that Harry got some answers to what was on his mind since last year.

As the train pull into the station students were getting ready for summer. But to Harry it's more like a count down to when school starts next. Hermione and Ron stayed behind to ask him if he'll be alright. His reply was

"I'm better than I was at the start of the year."

When all six friends got out the train Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody and the rest where there waiting. Sirius was there waiting.

"SIRIUS" Harry shouted and ran into his arms.

" Harry sorry you can't stay with me ,but I promise to have your stay at Privet Drive better. I have asked the Minister before he was throwing out of office to officially let you use magic outside school, as the Last Ancient and House Noble of Potter. Seeing, as it was your that help stop Voldermort at the Ministry That he owe it to you after all the damage that he had done."

"Thanks Sirius so what are you going to do now."

"Well, I have a lot of affairs to get to and Gringotts well be my first stop ." Walking though the barrier wait for him was his Aunt and Dudley.

" Where's Uncle Vernon" Harry said.

"He had some work to do and I told him I would come get you. Dudley wanted to come also, so we're here."

Aunt Petunia attitude was nice and clam for the first time in a long time to him.

" Harry I wanted to come here to meet you and say thanks for what you did to help me. After you left I went into your room and found a book you left and read it about Magical Creatures. When I got to Dementors I read how they make you feel terrible. So I decided to change and I told mom about how I believe you. It took a while to change their feelings they had for you. So now we're going to be the family your proud of."

Everyone look at the two of them in surprise.

"Guess we can't curse the Muggles anymore for being mean to Harry" said Ginny.

"GINNY" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well Petunia , take good care of him for me, Lily would have been proud of you today." Said Remus.

" I know I tried to hate her for her good and wonderful live but, I decided to change seeing as I was hurting myself also." Petunia reply.

The drive back to Number for Privet Drive was pleasant this time, looking at the scenery going by. Pulling into Drive way and waiting for them was Vernon Dursley.

" All finished and ready dear." said Petunia

"yes, all done, and everything is ready." Vernon reply.

Harry wondering what was going on, so he decides to ask.

" Uncle Vernon what's going on." "Well we have a surprise for you Harry, follow us." Said Vernon. Walking into the house and following Vernon up the stairs. When he opened the door to Harry's small bedroom, inside was large as the Gryffindor Common room. The bed was bigger and more soft, a perch for Hedwig and bowl of water and a bath for her. Everything was amazing, like looking into a celebrity bedroom.

" Thanks Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

" Your welcome Harry this is our way of saying sorry for the way we treated you and hope you can forgive us."

" Of course I will forgive you, your family after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

That night Harry slept for the first time in a soft comfortable bed at Privet Drive. Dreaming about how nice and happy he would be from now on at Privet drive. Suddenly, his dream change into, what that feelings like a memory from 14 years ago with his parents.

_Two kids playing in the backyard, one messy black haired boy name Harry, another, a girl long black hair, deep blue eyes, nice tan skin and looks about the same age as Harry, with strange ruin marks on her arm._

_. "Hi, Remmy, I was gone a day right" Sirius said. "Yea, why something happen." Replied Remus_

"_Well I know that Lils and James have Harry but who's the girl" _

"_Well my dear Paddy that calls a friend." _

"_I know what a friend is Remmy. My question is where did she come from? Where is her parent? Is she another child of James and Lils? Why do I now know this? Why are you smiling and where is James." _

"_My dear forgetful friend, she just showed up on day according to Lils and start playing with Harry all day. We don't know where her parents are. As for where she came from, I don't have to give you the birds and the bees or where does babies come from talk do I." _

"_I know where babies came from, phoenix deliveries them to the mothers in the hospital right." Sirius said joking_

"_Are you really serious about the Sirius?"_

"_Of, courses are I Sirius,"_

"_AOUCH" "what you do that form Remmy" after Remus slap Sirius on the back of the head. The serious Sirius joke was and old one he's been using since Remus can remember._

"_That joke is getting a little to old Sirius."_

"_Padfoot, your back when did you get here." James said as he walked in_

"_Just now, I was just asking Remmy here, when you got another kid."_

"_And I was trying to tell him, but had to whack him in the head ,see if his brain was in there. With that serious Sirius jokes he keeps telling" Remus replies smiling._

"_Well Padfoot, we don't have another kid, although Lily treats her like one of our own. But, one day this kid shows up in and starts playing with Harry. At first I though Lils brought over a playmate for Harry, but later on she admits she hasn't brought anyone. But, with the kid here playing with Harry, we had a serious problem."_

"_Let me guess, you wondering how she got in here without knowing your address and if the Fidelius Charm is still active."_

"_Yes Remus, smart and right to the point as always, but yes we did wonder. We had Dumbledore come over to check the wards, he said everything was fine and in working order. For the first time in Dumbledore was surprise when we told him the story about her and how she got here."_

"_JAMES COMES HERE" shouted Lily from the next room. James, Sirius and Remus run into the living room expect and attack, or trouble. When they got there they were shock at what was before them._

_Both Harry and his friend where asleep what was surprising was they were glowing brightly. The glow was to bright that they had to cover their eyes and walk away into another room._

" _You know what this means right" Lily said for the first time. _

_Remus spoke in a serious manner " Yes, I do actually, it means that they are …"_

With that Harry woke up with memories flooding into his head, memories from his childhood and other memories that he never had before. It brought and sense of comfort and loving feeling also.

For the first time since his childhood Harry said the name a loud " Fate."

" I see you remember me, Harry it's been a long time" spoke a familiar voice to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fate

_Last time: _

"_Fate"_

"_I see you remember me Harry, it's been a long time."_

"So aren't you going to invite me into your room, it's rude to keep a lady waiting at your door." Said Fate

"Sorry it's just; it's all strange for me till a moment ago. I never heard or remember you or seen you in a long time." Said Harry cautiously.

Stepping into the moon lit room Harry was able to get a better look at Fate for the first time in a long time. Gone was the long black hair and tan skin. Now her hair was short pass her shoulders, her skin was glowing in the moonlight, but Harry was able to make out the color of her skin, a pale and smooth looking color. The ruins marks were there just barely visible with a long gloves just ending at the top of her elbow covering them. She wore a white knee high boots, and a white corset and a sleeveless shirt. She looks almost gothic like but all in white, still beautiful.

( AN: I tired to make her look like Alicia Claus from Bullet Witch but all white clothing.)

"I understand it's strange to see me after a long time my friend, but at least now you remember and know who I am. So that said we can move on past the introduction and get down to business." Replied Fate

"Hold on a second, I got some questions that needs answers before business is dealt with." Harry replied.

"I expect as much, from you Harry, ok what questions you need answers for and mind you some question I can't answer till your ready." Fate replied calmly.

"Well if you where my friend since childhood, what happen to you. I don't remember anything after the night my parents where killed by Voldemort, and where have you been." Harry said

Fate took a step into the room and sat next to Harry on the bed, thinking about what to say to Harry's question. She knew he wanted answers but still not ready yet, if he's to be ready at least she can prepare him for what lies ahead these next couple weeks.

" Well Harry, we played together ,pull some pranks on your uncles Sirius and Remus. The answer to some of your question as to what happen to me and where I have been is not easy. But rest assure I will answer you in time. I won't treat you like a child that some of your friends and mentors are doing to you."

"I understand so far and thanks, it's hard being treated as a kid when you have done things that I have. Still the adults thinks you shouldn't know important information that can help you. Sometimes it makes me frustrated, knowing whether or not if I can trust them again. But with you it's different, I can almost feel your emotions and feelings, it's like we're connected, like myself and Riddle."

Fate look at Harry hard some a minute before replying in a very serious tone.

"You're connected to the Dark Lord Voldemort, how?"

"You don't know about his return and all that happen last June." Harry said

"No, I'm sorry, but I was away for a long time, I haven't heard any news. This is my first time back and you're the first person I choose to see."

"Your serious, I can almost feel it, but you're hiding something, so I won't push till you are ready to answer. But yes Voldemort did return last June."

Then Harry told her all about his fourth year at Hogwarts, the Dark Mark at the World Cup, his name coming out of the Goblet. The task and finally what happen at the graveyard. When he was done updating her on what been going on. The look on her face change to sadness then to angrier and even revenge. But, she comfort him by listening to him , getting it out of his chest would start the healing process for the past years. When she finally spoke it was in a manner of business like tone.

"Impossible." Fate said

"What you mean, I don't understand" Harry said

" Well Harry you somehow was able to tap into my magical strength and power and hold off Voldemort on that faithful night. But, If I'm right then we're more than just best friends, we are connected and bonded probably on a higher level. This bond is not known to wizard kind, for about a long time. They only know of bonds like, marriage, familiar, friendships, life debt, and finally the soul bond. When you tap into my magical strength, a step in our bond that was not suppose to happened yet. But, when you did I was magical drain and fell into a coma like status to regain my full strength." Fate replied

"So, are we bonded like that or more Would I be like you powerful?"

"Yes you will in do time Harry, we have an '**Olympus Vinculum' "**

"**Olympus Vinculum?"** Harry said confused.

"Yes, do you know what that means? Harry." Fate replied

"Yes, it means 'Heaven's Bond'," Harry said.


	4. Explanations, Letters Training and Dates

Chapter 4:

Explanations, Letters Training and Dates

"Yes a Heavens Bond's, Harry" Fate said smiling

"So does this mean we're married, or in the stage of marriage I don't understand how this works, since we've been away from each other a long time?" Harry replied.

"Well that is the reason for my visit tonight, we don't have stages like soul bonds which require contact for a long time, no we past that during our childhood phase. We are now at the stage of acceptance which I call it. We accept that we are bonded with each other and choose to move towards the next stage which is marriage. Marriage stages require something, from both of us." Fate said

"What does it require from us," Harry asked

"Intimacy" Fate said.

"Intimacy?" Harry said blushing at Fate; here in his room were a beautiful girl no women, he knew since childhood. Now, she asking to get imitate with him to finalize the bond between them, which in turn will make him more powerful and enough to withstand Voldemort. It was an easy answer every year since he had been eleven and attended Hogwarts, something terrible always happen to him.

First year, the Sorcerers Stone, was hidden there and Voldermort himself was there, hidden under the turban of Professor Quirrel. In the end it was Harry, with the help of two of his best friends Ron and Hermione helping him. But in the end it was Harry risking his own life and almost dying in the process of defeating Voldermort .

In the second year he battled with the King of Serpents in the Chamber of Secrets. Again almost dying in the process, by the venom, Fawkes save him by crying on his wounds. Almost every year was something wrong.

"We have to be intimate with each other, not right now, soon, but we have to be in love with each other not just because we got to." Fate replied.

"Ok, I understand, so what you, think that we should go on dates, and get to know each other more and then when the time is right we finalize the bond?" Harry asks.

"Yes, exactly right but right now, we have other thing to discuss other than the bond."

"What is it we need to discuss, Fay?" Harry ask

"You haven't called me Fay in a long time, but right now we need to talk about training. What you need the train for is when the bond finalizes your body will at this moment not be able to handle the power that will come with it. So, from every morning I suggest you jog, go to the gym and train with weights and it would be helpful to pick up some martial arts different kinds. I believe you cousin might be able to help you with this." Fate said.

"Ok, so are you going to be training with Me.?" Harry asks.

"No, I would be doing some training by myself, because you're still being guarded by the Phoenix members. So to them, I might be a Death Eater, but I would meet with you at and together we will practice some mediation and other use full skills." Fate said with that Fate disappeared from her position leave Harry to his thoughts.

Waking up in the morning, going to Dudley's room to ask him about training. Knocking on, "Yes, come in." Dudley replied.

When Harry opens the door it was unlike his room, Dudley's was more modern, a TV a computer, poster of his favorite bands, some famous actress.

"Hey Dud, I was wondering if I can ask you something." Harry said

"Sure, Harry anything." Dudley replied.

"Well I was wondering if you can help me with training physically. Martial arts, jogging and the other things you do. Seeing as no one in my world does any of those things." Harry asked.

"Sure, I would love to help you but I do some things differently, I weight training to build up my muscles and stamina, but I know a good place for you Harry, I'll show you after breakfast." Dudley said

"Ok thanks a lot Dudley I own you one. Maybe if I can find a potion that will help you with you body, you know like burn more fat. That might be my repayment for helping me." Harry said.

After breakfast both Harry and Dudley left to go jogging around the neighborhoods. Stopping at a dojo, in which Dudley trains. The place was like a movie dojo, ancient scrolls, swords, urns, paints of famous warriors. Various, students practicing what they know, some doing the morning routine, jogging around the place stretching. At the center of everything was an old man look like Merlin, but the power rolling of him, was unlike any other muggle he met.

The old man spoke to Harry before he can say anything "Hello young warrior, how can this old man help you today?"

"Well I was wondering if this is the place for me to train in some of the things I am look for, my cousin told me this is a great place to do it all. So I'm here to give it a try."

"Well young warrior, it just my be what your looking for, let us walk around you can see if this is indeed the place for you." Said the old man. After looking around Harry decide that he'll try this place and see what it has to offer. Deciding to registered and pick some of the different kinds of class they have would be a big help to Harry later on. So in the end Harry decided to take, kendo, Aikido, and wushu. After decided he went and got the basics from the teachers and started practicing.

Everyday Harry would jog, and go to the class, for the next two weeks, it was the same, jog, to class. At night he would mediate with Fate to get in touch with his magical core. Learning about different types of magic there are and how to use with fighting.

_Dear Harry_

_ How you doing mate, hope the muggles are not keeping you down. While so, far it's been boring here. Percy still believes that the Ministry was the best idea to deal with you-know who. He says that now all we are doing is causing a panic. Well, it's out now; people are smart they'll think that the ministry was hiding it and not letting them know when they should. Well, we'll be moving to headquarters soon, mom says. I reckon you will be joining us later, Dumbledore hasn't said anything yet._

_ Ron_

_Dear Harry_

_How your summer going, hope you starting your homework, I have already finished mines. My parents decided to go on a trip to Paris without seeing the magical side. So when I return I will probably see you at headquarters._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_Dear Ron_

_Muggles are decent, we get along fine know. They remodel my room, it's bigger and Dudley and I started some class at the local gym. Not sure when I will be coming there at headquarters yet._

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione_

_Paris, sounds nice, it's always good to take a vacation without seeing something's and view the human nature of things. So finished already, you don't waste time with your homework, well you'll be glad to know I did do mines and finished it already because I will busy. I met up to an old childhood fine so we're getting to know each other._

_Love Harry_

After reading all his mail and writing corresponds with both Neville and Luna and thanking them for his help with the Ministry battle.

That night Harry decided to get to know Fate better and by that, he would go on a real date with her. So waiting for her arrival to ask her was making him nervous.

"Hello Harry, missed me" Fate said smiling

"Yes I have some question to ask, but it can wait till after we finish our lesson." Harry replied

"You, wanted to go on a date soon with me to get to know us better, right" Fate said grinning.

"Yea, how did you know?" Harry asked

"I can read you mind, it was all you were thinking about for the last couple hours but, you were nervous. My answer is yes, Perhaps tomorrow night we can go dinning and dancing." Fate replied

"Ok sounds good."

After mediating and learning about new magic like willpower, elemental magic, and animal magic. So Harry will be able to do all that just like Fate.

"Your, almost ready, for your ascending. It should happen soon." Harry replied.

"Ascending?" Harry asked

"Wizarding evolution doesn't happen often, but it's the next step upward from wizard magic. You'll me in tune with your magic and other things around you. You will get abilities, understanding of magic and knowledge of other magic fast. This happens at least once a generation in some families." Fate replied

"So, that's why you wanted me to train hard so I would understand things better and my body would be prepared for it." Harry replied.

"Exactly right, well that's all for tonight tomorrow I'm looking forward to our first date," Fate said and disappeared.

The next mornings Harry woke up, jog and went to his class and trained harder, than usually. He notices that the harder he push himself the strong he feels, his magic is growing and he look's different. No longer skinny, but muscular, athletic body, and tall. After class he stops at the local doctor and got his eyes checked out. Harry though why not get contacts they're better than his glasses. So after the exam he decided contacts it will be for him, no more glass. Contacts are easy and safe. With that Harry look at himself in the mirror, what he saw was a different person. A new him, this one was going to stay, He decided that a tattoo would be great addition to this body also. Stopping by a local tattoo parlor, and decided on two tattoos, a phoenix, on fire, the other would be on his back an angelic man with wings.

After getting the tattoos, going home and changing for his date with Fate, looking at himself in the mirror was a sharp look new Harry, this one has an attitude. Waiting for Fate to come and off they would go to dancing and dinning after.

"Well you look sharp, I like this look, hot date tonight, Harry." Dudley said from the door.

"Yes, I thought I would dress up and look nice for her tonight." Harry said

"Where you going?" Dudley replied

"Dancing and then to a restaurant" Harry said

"Ok, hold on I got something that will help you" Dudley said. Reappearing with a bottle of cologne in his hand giving it to Harry.

"Here use this it will help you tonight. Plus it will make you smell great." Dudley said

"Thanks" Harry replied.

(Scene Break)

So at the restaurant both Harry and Fate ate and got to know each other more. The more he got to know about her the more he fell for her. Decided that this is the time to show his courage and ask her to dance.

"You, want to dance, with me Fate." Harry asked.

"Love to" Fate replied

Walking on to the dance floor and dancing to a slow song. Harry closed and decided to feel the music and the love he had for her take him over. Before he knows it, the night was over. Harry did one thing the he wanted to do in a long time. He looks into her eyes and kissed her on her lips, letting her feel all the love and all his feelings he has for her. They both began to glow so brightly, still kissing; when the light disappeared they were somewhere new.

"Where are we?" Harry asked

"At my house, tonight you decided when you kissed me was, time to finalize the bond." Fate said

"Right now we're going to finalize it" Harry said

"No, but soon, I think in the next couple days, so I bought us here to get ready. All you things are here and the next couple days we'll take it slow, with your ascending and the bond finalizing you will need an undisclosed house, hidden away from magic and wizards." Fate said

With that they both went to there separated rooms and get ready for the next stage in their relationship. Soon Harry will be ascending into power and the bond would making him more powerful enough to take on Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5 Ascending and Bonds

Chapter 5 Ascending and Bonds

In the next morning waking up to a new bed was strange for Harry. Walking into the bathroom, and getting ready for today, while looking at himself in the mirror, he realizes that he no longer look skinny, but fit and muscular. Happy with the way he looks for the first time in a long time brought a smile on his face. Wondering what his parents would say of his life now.

"They, would be very proud of you today Harry," said Fate at the door.

"It's just sometimes I wonder what it would be like if they survived and we live happily. If I would have any siblings." Harry asked.

"Well, I would say that is hard to answer Harry, yes you would live happy with them probably have brothers and sisters, but your parents and others around you would probably live in fear because you never took Voldemort down." Fate said

Scene Break

July 31st

During the days Harry would study different magic practice his martial arts and among other things. Hedwig arrived with some cards and letters and presents from his friends and Sirius and Remus for his birthday.

That night the change would be to happen, his ascending. Harry was getting ready and prepared for what should happen.

After reading all the cards and opening all the present, to Harry this was the best birthday ever. Looking over at the books, cards, gloves, prank items, broom service kit, he knew that the best present was coming later tonight.

To prepare for what's happening Harry need to cleanse the body of all negativity. In order to do that he must mediate and have a clean mind, bath with special herbs that helps cleanse the body mind and spirit. After the body is cleansed ruins would be mark on his body completing the preparation.

At the same time the bond between both Fate and Harry was being finalize, suddenly Harry glow more brightly then ever.

"It's happening your ascending to the next level." Fate replied

"What should I do now?" Harry asked.

"Concentrate on the love from me and let it fill you up, get rid of all negativity and negative energy. Feel the love from your parents and family members past and present." Fate said

With that said Harry closed his eyes and let the feels and his instinct took over him. More brightly he glowed; the power coming of him was incredible and enormous, it felt like as if people from his past were judging him worthy enough to ascend to the next level. That's exactly what was happening his ancestors were judging him worthy of this power.

Then a voice spoke to him it felt familiar and powerful.

"Hello my descendant, you will be granted a power never seen before and felt before through out this world. My name is Angelus, the King of Light. Many years ago people ascend to what your are now, some felt that they should rule over all races and claim emperor. Wars were fought and battles after battles still people felt the same. I created a council to help rule and manage all races with equality and friendship, I was proclaim the King of light by all creatures of light and they gave me power to help defend them and let darkness rain no more. So with this power I ended the war and cast a spell on all magical humans to never ascend without a pure heart and mind. So with that said. I King Angelus of the Light grant you the title and power that was bestowed upon by the creatures of light King of Light may you rule all with equality and happiness. You will notice the change in yourself. I am proud of having you as my descendant, you have kept the darkness and bay now defeat them and bring justice upon this world." Angelus said smiling

After that Harry felt like his body was on fire and someone was pulling his arms and legs. His body felt heavier and his back felt like something was inside ready to burst out. Light from his back cam out and form wings, incredible white and 12 foot wing span. Looking at his arms, legs and body he no longer look himself but like a warrior that was trained your years. When the light disappeared from the room, Harry looked at Fate she was smiling at him.

"Well Harry, what to you think of yourself now, you should take a better look at yourself in the mirror."

Getting a better look, at himself, he was exactly like what he saw, but he no long had the scar on his fore head and his hair was white.

"WOW, I look good. But how do I get rid on my wings, it will attract attention anyway I go." Harry asked.

"Like this, follow me, look how I do minds." Fate said

"You a Angelus descendant also" Harry asked

"Yes" Fate answer

Fate folded her wings letting them cover he shoulders and suddenly they glow and disappeared.

"What happened to them, they just disappeared?" Harry asked

"Well when you do it like that it just blends in with your body and you can recall it anything you want. Try it. This way you can incorporated all the magic you learn; now you'll be a skilled warrior so you will be in league as King Angelus. Ready to take the fight to the Death Eaters no longer waiting from them to come to you." Fate said

Around the wizarding world at the time Harry was ascending creatures of light felt that power knowing that soon things will changes. At Gringotts the director Ragnok, as his assistants to get the files ready.

"We will be having important guest arriving soon, so make sure no one is in the bank when they arrived. Closed it early, I never thought I would be alive when the King would arrived this is a great moment in all history. No one know what they are about to experiences, darkness beware the King as been awaken from his long slumber." Ragnok said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gringotts and Vaults

When Fate and Harry were getting the Mansion ready for what they had in mind, they decided that Gringotts would be the place to get many unanswered question and knowledge about the past and what the future might hold because of their newly change status.

Else where….

At the Burrow the red headed family was getting ready to leave for headquarters, everything was pack and locks and secured. Not knowing that this summer there would be a change on the outcome of how they kept things and only use knowledge for personal gain. A red headed girl was plan on how to get a certain raven messy hair boy to fall for her. Not knowing that Fate (the goddess) had other plans for her.

"Kids, time to go get down here now." Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok just say the same name of the headquarters, Sirius' house." Mr. Weasley said

"Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix" The Weasley said. With that they all left for number 12 grimmauld place to meet the other members.

At Number 12 grimmauld places…..

The members of the order were gathering to give their data and whatever information that they had come up with. Soon everyone gather in the dinning room while the kids where upstairs trying to listen as always.

"Lets the Meeting of the Order of Phoenix take place, so what information have you gather, first lets hear from Severus about his information on the other side." Dumbledore spoke

"While after the battle with you and Potter in the Ministry, the Dark Lord as been lying low but he has send some of his Inner Circle followers out on a mission. No one knows and if they do they are not speak, because to speak of it would get you kill by the Dark Lord himself. But I can tell you this from what I have gather the mission is about something ancient, like a weapon or something." Severus said.

"Bill what did you gathered from the financial side of this." Dumbledore ask

"Well it was kind of hard to get information with the recent activity within Gringotts, some ancient vault that no one but few goblin knew about are happy." Bill said

"Can you get more information might be helpful to know who those vaults belong to and maybe ask the goblins what side they want to side with for the upcoming war." Dumbledore ask

Bill close is eyes know that this question was coming but answering it would be hard and potentially dangerous to all outcomes if not treated right.

"Well I have ask about the vaults all I got was it's not of the curse breaker business but that of Gringotts, and this is a matter of high level clearance that even the Goblin Council got involved and close the bank for today only to let in few people." Bill said

"Well what have you gather from the Ministry so far Tonks?" Dumbledore asked

"Not much, most of Department Heads were in meetings all day but from what I gather today it was mostly about how to precede with the treat of Voldermort and what actions should take place with Fudge. Some of Fudge allies are asking if there was even a treat to begin with and how do they know that Voldermort is back from real. But in the end they decided that Fudge did not up hold his promise when elected and are not out of office pending invesgation about bribes." Tonks said

By then all members started to give what ever information they had on this subject.

So the meeting was coming to a close. But one more final question Dumbledore had.

"Molly did them kids written Harry and gotten response back." Ask Dumbledore

"Yes both Ron and Ginny got response from Harry say everything is all right." Mrs. Weasley said

"Remus, what's the word with the werewolves." Dumbledore ask

"As of right now they have decided to side with Voldermort and if I were to show there again my life would be forfeit." Said Remus

"Sirius you been quite all meetings anything you like to in put on." Dumbledore ask

Sirius rose and walks over to Dumbledore and slams his hand on the table with a note on it

"Read it, as for this meeting it was the same yesterday and the same before, Harry was right to tell me that you all are doing nothing." Sirius said

"What's this Sirius and we are gathering information right now to what course of action that needs to take place." Dumbledore

"That paper you hold is a copy saying that I'm free and pardon of all crimes since worm tail was capture by one of Harry's best friends." Sirius said smiling

"But Harry best friends are all here at headquarters right now." Dumbledore

"No they are not Ron and Hermione maybe his best friend but then again they maybe not he has others friends." Remus said

"Ron and Hermione know Harry longer than anyone of his other friends," Dumbledore

" No they haven't Harry had another friend that knew him for about twelve years can Ron and Hermione say that, but any way the point is I'm free to do as I please and I will do so. But like I was saying you all just sitting here giving information while others like Harry and his friend are doing something to prevent people from dying not just gathering information then go back to work. That is what's wrong with this order." Sirius said as he got up and left.

Upstairs…..

The kids were listening on what information was given but to hear that Harry had another friend that knew him the longest was hard to take him.

"Do you think that what they say if true that Harry as other friends longer then us." Ginny asked

"Not sure be if Remus and Sirius knows why not Dumbledore and us why not tell us that he has other friends. Why only Remus and Sirius know and no one else." Ron asked

" Maybe he decided not to because only what we might think of them, we should as to meet them to see if we can all get along." Said Hermione

"Yes, he does have another friend both Remus and I know her a lot longer than you guys. But we'll ask to see if she would like to come stay with us. I think that Harry enjoyed stay at her place, right Remus, well later kids." Sirius said

After both Remus and Sirius left the kids got into a debate on whether or not to trust this mysterious girl that Harry knew and not they. They were wondering are they not trusted with his friendship. They also what to meet her to see what she looked liked and if she would be trusted.

Gringotts…..

Harry and Fate enter the bank in order to get everything ready and more information they want on their lineage. Walking to the counter they ask to see the head of the bank about the Potter Vaults and among other things. When the goblins notice the rings on their fingers they ran to the Director. The director looked like an ancient goblin with glasses and some grayish hair.

"Ah yes Mr. and Mrs. Potter we were expecting you, come with me we do have a lot to talk about. By the way Crabtree would you be so kind as to close the bank until our business is completed."

"Right away sir." Crabtree said as he and the other goblin closed the bank.

Walking into the room and sitting down to discuss what is currently being held at Gringotts.

"Well currently the Potter Family vaults have estimate of 15.5 million galleons. The Heirloom Vault has mostly heirloom jewelry, most things from past generations. Your Trust vault has about 650 thousand galleons. As of right now that's what the Potters vaults currently hold."

"Ok but, as you know now about our current situation right now and our inheritance, we being a Heaven Bonded couple." Said Fate

" Ah Yes I did not forget in fact I felt that bond being completed and was expecting you to come here to tell you about your ancestors vaults and what that means to the world of magic."

"What vaults are you talking about" ask Harry

"Well Angelus as you may know was proclaims the King after defending us and other races from being ruled by people of greed and power. When the war was over Angelus sensed that the war is not truly because while others were afraid to face him with his power they still held there claim to rule. So he created a pair of armor Knights power by magic no longer known to humans. These Knights will help his Heir defeat and help the world as it was to be for all equal and peace with all creatures. Now, young masters, as I know that you are now the King and Queen you have the rights to justice and over turn many laws. The other races are being assemble as we speak many are truly happy for a king to return and help over the injustice against them. But, like all the problem will lies with the defeat and destruction of Voldermort, with him gone then true peace and equality can being again."

"Ok I understand can we see the vaults with the knights and other things that are in there." Fate asked

"Yes, right this way, the Goblin council builds Gringotts to protect the tomb and Knights that lay here." Said Ragnok.

After taking the cart done to what seem while a long way down pass the vaults and older vaults. Finally, they stop to what seem to be a chamber and with what looks like two thrones chairs and a circle one the middle of the floor. The circle had ruin marks and some ancient language that long forgotten. But, what Ragnok said it was in goblin language which says "Here lays the King of Light, Defender of All Races."

With taking a moment to breathe in what was around them both Harry and Fate took in the sites and history of their past ancestors.

"Not to be a bother but time is short if we don't get this done right away." Said Ragnok

"Ah, yes sorry was just admiring the surroundings." Said Fate

The walking into the circle and it slowly, stopping in the middle and then the circular ruin on the ground start to descended. When it stop they were in a vault with weapons and armors and others fighting equipment. But what they notice was the two armors knights standing still. One white and blue and the Other Gold.

"What are those" Harry asked.

"Those Knights are the King and his Queen suit they wear it in a time of battle. It was said that those two suits were given to him by the elves before they were enslaves and became house elves. They are calling the white Knight for the Queen and the Gold Knight is the Sun Knight." Said Ragnok

"That's horrible, why would someone enslave the elves for what purpose?" Asked Fate

"They would enslave them because they were the most loyal to you Your Majesty. They kept the hope that one day you will return, but it was unfortunate what happen. The gave us this to protect and return to you when you return. But the Ministry has been looking for it thinking that with this they can hold that power. But they can't not without the approval of all races that was bound by the King's Equality Contract which states that the power shall be voted on by all races if not all decrees are hereby null and void. But the Ministry won't let the people know that they don't have the power."

"So you mean that we are as of now the only ones with the power to rule and make right of the wrong that they created." Ask Fate

"Yes" Said Ragnok

"Harry I have and idea, lets us get these suits on and then active them with the Kings magic that way the Ministry will know that the power to rule still lies with the King and all laws will be null and void. I think it's time for the King to make a return. Don't you sweetie." Said Fate

"Yes this time, we have the advantage to bring Angelus's last wish to order." Said Harry

"Ragnok, can you send a notice to the Ministry with the Seal of the King's on it that way they will have to obey the notices. But we will were the Knight armor so our identities won't be seen." Said Harry

With that both Harry and Fate don the suits ready to set the magical world back on the right track. One that will change the future of the magical world for generations so that no Dark Lord will ever rise again. But the following days they will have to take on the Ministry and the Order but as of now had the power to do something but didn't so he must have his own plans. That person is Dumbledore; soon he will be put in his place.

(Sorry guys I had to redo this three times with the snowstorm in February. I had it done then the power outage which sucks.)


	7. Chapter 7 Ministry and Introductions

Chapter 7 the Ministry and Introductions

While both Harry and Fate decide to reintroduce the wizarding word to the rightfully ruler "The King". It was time to put all the purebloods laws and their ways to rest. It was time to show them the way of the light. While changing into the armored suits, Harry had a saw a problem with this reintroduction to the wizarding world. "Hi, Fay would us reintroducing ourselves cause problems to a lot of the people right now." Harry asks; think there might be a revolution in store and a possible war again. "Don't worry about that I got a plan and you will see." Fate said with a smile. With all that was going on and about to happen Harry thought of an idea. Disguising their voices would be better, and it will protect themselves so pureblood bigots would not look to recognized their voices to go looking for revenge. Now that the suits were on and functional, it was time to turn the world upside down. This is going to be a blast Harry thought.

Scene Break.  
As the Nobles, and Ancient Houses gather to the Wizengamot. Recently one Albus Dumbledore was reinstated as Chief Warlock after the duel with Voldermont in the Ministry of Magic. Everything was about to change today, and no one knew it yet. "Let's get the Meeting of the Wizengamot begin. First business on today's agenda is the recent Laws against Werewolves, Most of the population want the Law change because it makes them look like creatures that will hunt children and infect us when bitten. I now open it to the floor to be discussed." Said Dumbledore. Lord Parkinson raised his hand." The floor recognized Lord Parkinson" said the Chief Warlock. "Why should be over turn the laws for those creatures, so they can fight us for rights like those goblins, houselfs and other filthy creatures of low breed? Why should we lower the standards on our traditions and costumes to the lower half breed creatures." said Lord Parkinson. "I think that changing the laws would help us in this time of need. We could use more aurors and we certainly need the help. So I don't see a problem with changing the laws. Most are people who if we take certain precaution can make decent wizards." Said Amos Diggory.

Meanwhile in the Atrium a notice was sent and being received by a reception desk from Gringotts. . After the owl was relieved of its letter with a symbol of the Director of Gringotts on the outside. "Sir look at this, it's from the Director of Gringotts. What should I do sir? It's says to take and be read at the Wizengamot." The other officer took a look at the letter and examines it making sure that it was authenticated. After he was satisfied he gave the letter back and took the younger officer to run to the Wizengamot and hand it to the Chief.

The younger office took the letter and ran off with great speed. Running through the halls and knocking things over, saying over his shoulder "Sorry." Hoping that the meeting was not going to end soon, not knowing the important that the letter in his hand would change the wizarding world over the next few years.

Meanwhile in the Wizengamot, the meeting was just getting ready to close. Albus Dumbledore thought this day could have gone better. Not knowing that in a few moments a letter would change all his plans. Not just his plans, but, Voldermort, and also the Ministry of Magic plans starting with just a recent finding that cannot be ignored. "Ok, so let end it here for today and pick up next meeting everyone agreed." Said Dumbledore. "Aye" said everyone.

BANG! The doors to the Wizenganmot bust open and out came the reception officer running with a letter in hand. "WAIT, WAIT, I have something from Gringotts Director for the Chief." Stopping and puffing being out of breath he then handed the letter over to Dumbledore. Taking it, Dumbledore wondered what could be so important that this could not wait. "What does that creature want from us now?" Said Lord Crabbe.

"They don't want anything but to inform us of the a find that we should know about." Said Dumbledore slowly.

"And pray tell what find that would be so important to disturbed us, one that couldn't wait till they have they regular meeting with the office of Head Goblin Liaisons." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"It seems King Angelus descendent has been found and have been made King according to goblins who witness this display of magic and crowing. It also says that his first act his meeting with us and to get reporters her immediately." Said Dumbledore somewhat shocked.

Calls for "WHAT", "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE ", and "IMPOSSIBLE" was heard throughout the Wizengamot.

Later on as everyone calmed down, reporters arrived. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of this supposedly King and Queen. Just as everyone was getting restless, the doors opened up and into the Atrium came goblins warrior in two single filed lines. All goblins were armored and carry spears and swords. But what everyone look was at was the two knights the golden knight and the white knight. As the Goblins came to the center a surrounded the outside, the middle stood both knights with the Director of Gringotts.

"Thank you my fellow wizards for meeting us please allow me to introduce the King and Queen of the Magical Realm." Said the Director of Gringotts.

"What proof do you have that they say who they claimed to be. I think we all would like proof of that."  
Reporters we snapping pictures and writing what was going on in front of them. Not knowing that the events today will change the outcome starting tomorrow.

"I am King Angelus descendent; my proof is this Knight suite that I am currently wearing along with my Queen. Also if you like I can active the old oath you ancestor took protecting this land and King Angelus. So I would choose wisely, as the oath if I remember would take your magic and life as most of you have violated that said oath." Said the King.

Mummers were heard as people discuss what should be done next, but one Albus Dumbledore was shock here was someone that he would need to suck up to in order to get his plans done for the greater good. Also this so call King can ruin all his plans, so he had to tread carefully.

"My dear Director, I would assume that Gringotts went through all tests to prove they are actually the King and Queen of the Magical Realm." Said Dumbledore

"Yes all tests were done thrice and look over, but when the rings of the King and Queen were put on proof was not needed. As many tried in the past the rings of the royal family will glow and be immediately in the hand of the descendent of King Angelus when they enter The ROYAL VALUT."Said Director.

After hours or introducing and answer question it was time to close and be on their way. As the King and Queen left so did many other, some to inform other, the Death Eaters went to inform they master, they are sure he would like to know of this.

SCENE BREAK

Albus left and immediately call everyone for an Order of Phoenix Meeting. About an hour later everyone was gather in the kitchen of Headquarters. Dumbledore ask for the usually report, everyone gave their until it was Bill turn to report.

"Well my report is short, today Gringotts goblins found some descent of some big vault. But as a Gringotts employee my oath would not let me say or find out who it was, But the Goblins were excited, and not just the Goblins, some magical creatures too." Said Bill

"Yes I understand Bill and I already know who and what vault it was. "Said Dumbledore

"What is it Professor." Ask Molly.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor

Death Eaters were gathering and waiting patiently for the master to arrive so they can share the news. People were discussing other plans but those who knew what the new would bring stayed silent. Just then Lord Voldermort can in with Nagini slithering by his side. "What news do you have for me that was so important that could not wait?" Ask Voldermort.

"My Lord" said Yaxley keeling "Today a meeting was call at the Wizengamort it was ask usually reports. But then when we were getting ready to close, we were inform that the goblins have found a descendent to one of the ancient vaults." Said Yaxley

"SO, why should I worry about some vaults, Yaxley?"Said Voldermort

"My Lord the vault was of the royal family King Angelus to be exact. But they introduce themselves and the Wizengamort and say that they will be May changes coming soon. And that new wards will be put up to protect and identify who is who. "Said Lucius Malfoy.

"WHAT!" was heard coming from Voldermort mouth, but know no saw Severus Snape leaving to inform Dumbledore.

Back at Headquarters.

Just as Molly asks what it they found was, in came Severus Snape.

"I take it Lord Voldermort has been informed of the new situation, I take it" ask Dumbledore

"Yes Lucius and Yaxley both gave there reports and many lower recruits paid for it dearly, I had to sneak out unnoticed to inform you." Said Snape

"What aren't you telling us Professor?' said many member of the order

"King Angelus descendent has been found." Said Dumbledore

AN: I'm back so please forgive my grammar and misspelled words. I will be going over my pervious chapters and reread and corrected all. Before the next chapter.

Let me know where you stand on Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting s and Old Friends

After the meetings with both Wizengamot and Gringotts. It was time to return and send a letter to Sirus and Remus. Harry decided that it might be time to take Fate to Headquarters. Hopefully meeting both Ron and Hermione would understand the lack of letters. Harry and Fate decide to wait and see what the news would bring. Of their public return this morning. But in both Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly had a special edition the front page was this.

**A Wizard King found. King Angelus heir returns, is this True or False?**

_In the usual meeting at Wizengmot, yesterday was interrupted by Gringotts Director Ragnok._

_What's more stunning was Director Ragnok claimed to have founded the heir to King Angelus magical throne. Now most of you are wondering who is King Angelus. Taking History of Magical at Hogwarts with Professor Binns, you wouldn't know. So in order to find who King Angelus I had to do some research that Binns classes did not help with. What I found shock me and left me wondering if this is actually ture. How can we wizards and witches not know about this? Is this Dumbledore or the Ministry fault to censor our knowledge? According to my research King Angelus was the rightful ruler of Magical Britain several centuries before the start of the Ministry of Magic. He also founded the Council of Magic. The Council would help those that were in need and provide rules and law. It also was a governing body of the magical realm. Also to my research the Council of Magic was made up of all magical creatures and each had a representative in its place. But what more shock was that the Council is still active but not in most areas. Wondering why I decided to ask our new King and Queen. Their reply through Gringotts representative was and I quote "When the Ministry of Magic was form; they decided that it was time that wizards and witches were the dominating force on the Council. Not getting that, they moved to make their own Council. However it was and still not recognized by Council of Magic. So the Ministry decided to repress all others around. Making laws to and forcing magical creatures to abandon this land until an heir of Angelus would come along. That is why I'm here today, the Ministry has done nothing but repress and force hate on others. It was so bad that I could not wait for them to realize their mistakes. So I step in with a big task ahead. Noe please excuse us as we have a meeting with the Queen of England to smooth over this travesty that we are in." Said Angelus's_

_Rita Skeeter_

_For more information on King Angelus turn to page 3_

_For more information on the Council of Magic and where have they been all this time turn to page 4_

This morning the magical realm was waking up to news of what happened in the Wizengmort yesterday. Most would just want and see what changes would be taking place. Others like purebloods are outrage at this and want justice. They want purebloods to rule, but they will wait and appeal to this King.

Harry woke up to birds chirping and the sun glaring through the windows, today was a day that he was excited about. Fate and him were going to Headquarters, and introduce his friends to his wife. Wife was a new feeling to him, a new word, that Harry thought he would not live to speak it. All thanks to Lord Voldermort and wanting to murder him.

After using the bathroom and getting ready, Harry went to the kitchen to meet Fate there with breakfast ready.

"Morning Harry, slept well"

"Morning Fate, yes I did, so what the plan for today" said Harry

"Well I was think we send a letter to Sirius and Remus they would like to know that I'm back. Also to let them know not to tell Dumbledore about me until I'm ready." Fate replied

" Just introduce me as you girlfriend, not wife" said Fate

" Why girlfriend and not wife are me married through the bond." Said Harry after finishing his breakfast.

"Yes we are married but, with me say that I'm your girlfriend would be better this way. No unwanted question, although we'll get some. But not as much as we would claim that we were married. You see the reason why is because of Dumbledore and the Weasley's" Fate said

"What's wrong with Dumbledore, don't get me wrong I think he's great wizard, but all this keep me in the dark is wrong to me" said Harry

"Well first please listen and don't interrupt until the end. It started back first year, I had questions about why were you place at your aunts' not Sirius or Remus, not even your godmother Alice Longbottom. So I question myself what is Dumbledore planning. But then I heard that the Long bottoms were attack, there son Neville survived and is now living with his grandmother. Throughout the years I listen to the news and kept my eyes open around me to see what is really going on. What I came up with is a theory and I think this is what Dumbledore is planning. First the Potters we taken out, by the help of a Pettigrew. Did Dumbledore not know that Pettigrew was a Death Eater? What about Mad-Eye, couldn't his eye see the dark marked. Next you were sent to live with you blood relatives. Away from the wizarding world. That I could understand. Because after Voldermort downfall many people made the mistakes think that it was immediately over. Not knowing that most Death Eater we still at large killing, kidnapping, stealing. Then Dumbledore was Supreme Mugwump of the Internationals of Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengmort. Now why is one man given that much power and does nothing but say that people can be redeem. He just let people bribe governors and others to stay out of prison. While innocent people and other are locked up, it just does not make any sense. Why become all power politically and not use the power to change the wizarding world. What is the real plan?" Said Fate

That got Harry think about what really is going on, why the order member are just doing Intel gathering. When they should be taking out Death Eaters before this escalade into something bigger.

After breakfast and the discussion both Harry and Fate decide to pay attention to the Order members when the meet them. Maybe, being at Headquarters would help answer a couple question that had just arise. Fate decided to let Harry write Sirius and Remus and let them know that he was going to arrive later, but she included a couple pictures. Pictures that was taken when they were all together last time.

SCENE BREAK

At headquarters most of the member of the Order had already left for their respective jobs and others to gather more information on Death Eaters, the King and Queen, the Ministry.

In the kitchen was the Weasley family eating breakfast and discussing the events for today. Hermoine was there have arrived yesterday, was sat next to Remus discussing about the news.

" What the reaction of everyone yesterday when it was announced that the King had return and was implicating some rules that would be announce at a later date. I don't think that it would have went over well." Said Hermione.

" No, Hermione it certainly did not went well for anyone." Said Remus but upon seeing the confuse look decided to explain futher. " The Ministry was the governing body, did they had any idea of the past or history? That was discussed at last night meeting with the order. Did they Ministry real not know their history or was that all push under the rug. Now, you have the Ministry and the pureblood both are furious about this and will try to make a move against the Royal Heir. On the other side you beings that have been silence, like goblins, centaurs, elves, phoenix, basically the lesser beings and magical creatures, are now excited. Excited for the reason that they will be hear and now be equal as wizards." Said Remus. As Remus was speaking the other at the table listen, this was something that the order thought the kids should know.

" But, I haven't heard of any magical king in any history books." Said Herimone

" Well that means most of the so call historians don't remember there own history. There are some books bu,t you would not fine them in any store or library." Said Remus

" If you don't mind me asking, how you know all this and about the king" ask Herimone.

This time it was Sirius who answer "Bathilda Bagshot was not the only historian, just the one that writes about history that she thinks everyone should know. But my family have been collecting all sorts of history books and stories throughout the years, centauries even. As you can see from this dump. My family was dark bigots even, over the years they would tell us about the old ways. How the King of the magical realm almost ruined wizards' lives. I think I still have some books in the family library if my mother didn't destroy them." Said Sirius.

" Is it possible to read them, I would like to know more about the King and possible know of his past." Ask Hermione

" Your not going to know much of his past Hermione no-one know because it was before the Ministry was created. People forget about their King as he suddenly disappeared when it was a peaceful time. Only, to claim that he will return when the world is in need of a King again." Said Sirius

Just then Hedwig arrived with letters for Sirius and the rest. Relieving Hedwig of her burden and letting her drink some orange juice from her goblet, Hermione past around the letters to their respective owners.

_Dear Hermione_

_I guessing that your at headquarters now getting on Ron's case about homework. Well I'm done my homework with the help of a friend. One that you will meet later, so how vacation, anything from the order. I trying to keep this short as I have to write more letters. Did you hear about the King's return. I'm guessing that you would like to go to Hogwarts and search their library._

_Your Friend_

_Harry._

_Dear Sirius_

_How it going, have you tried to get your job back now that your free. Your probably out of the dating game, seeing as you have not dated anyone in twelve years. Well I met up with an old friend, we got to know each other again. I'm currently staying with her,( don't let Dumbledore know) why, I will tell you when I get there. I guessing you want to know who. So I have enclosed some clues._

_Harry_

Sirius looked at the pictures that was enclosed, there was one with a small boy and girl bathing a dog. Another was a big black dog running with a hose at the kids. Finally, the last one was a boy and a girl , dressing a dog in a pink bow.

Sirius look back at the letter

_PS. Hope you like the picture as it will give you a hint of my friend._

_PSS. A certain wolf like took these photos along with my mom._

" MOONY, you promise that you won't take those pictures." Said Sirius

" What in the world are you talking about" said Remus

Taking the pictures and going through them, until the last one. Then Remus burst out laughing.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA that is funny, as for the promise I remember no such thing. But I think that it was Lily that took the last one. You know her probably thought that this is something that Harry should remember. Do you reall think it's her Sirius. Is she really back, and I wonder if Harry knows. What about Dumbledore." Said Remus

Sirius had a look on his face that said this well need discussing later without prying eyes and others here.

Hermione was wondering what the "she" about and why would Harry mother take pictures of Sirius so that Harry would remember. Picking up one of the photos and looking at it. Brought a smile to Hermione's face, a young boy and girl running after a wet soapy dog. Both were laughing in the photo also soapy and wet. This brought a smile to Hermione's face, so she ask Sirius and Remus who the girl in the photo was. The boy in the photo was clearly Harry, but the girl was a mystery to here.

"Sirius, Remus who is this in the picture with Harry." Ask Hermione

Both Sirius and Remus was clearly think on how they should put this without giving any unwanted information away.

" Well Hermione, that girl is Harry best friend that use to live next door, she was over playing with Harry almost every day." Lied Remus.

" You can ask Harry about that as he is arriving later today." Said Sirius

Everyone was now listening to the conversation, Molly Weasley was think about why Harry is coming here now and Dumbledore didn't say anything about that after the order meeting to her. Also wondering about this girl that both Sirius and Remus was speaking was not she told about this. Her and Dumbledore plan was still in focus. But with this new girl that will certainly change things. Well not while she's around, she will just make sure that this girl is out of the way and have Ginny sit next to Harry at dinner.

Unknown to all members currently in the kitchen that right outside was the occupants of the conversation that was speaking about. Knocking on the door, outside Headquarters, was Harry and Fate. When Sirius answer the door and saw who was with him. Over joy and excitement over came him . He pick up Fate and spun her around, before kissing her on the top of her head.

" Harry, Fate great to see you both. We missed you Fate, Moony hasn't been the same without you took, Come in Come in." said Sirius.

Entering the kitchen everyone yelled " Harry, you're here". Stepping aside letting Harry's friend greet him and hug him, until she was pulled into a hug of her own by Remus and Sirius.

" I think I know what this is about, but I think that Harry will have to introduce you as seeing, that this is most of his friends that knew him. Most are not aware of your relationship yet, but they will soon before the day is out." Said Remus

Harry looking over at Fate talking to Remus decided to introduce them to her,

"Everyone, I want to meet Fate," said Harry

" Hello everyone, nice to meet you all I have heard a lot about you from Harry" said Fate.

Just then Ms. Weasley came back into the kitchen, upon seeing Harry there with a new girl. She was now think if she should let Dumbledore know.

" Harry, good to see you today. I didn't know that you were coming. Dumbledore said that you was not coming till the end of the month. But you're here now." Said wondering if she can get more information about this girl from Harry.

" Yes well, I met up with Fate and we decided that it been a while since we both saw each other. We got to know each other. But, I'm not staying at Privet Drive anymore." Said Harry

Ms. Weasley wanted to question futher, but seeing as the kids wanted to talk and get to know about Harry summer. She decided to get them settle in and then inform Dumbledore about Harry not staying at his aunt's house.

" Well why don't you taking your trunks to the room you and Ron will be sharing. Girls, can you help Fate with her trunk and show her where she will be sleeping."

This time it was Fate who spoke '" Sorry, but we aren't staying here, we just came to visit today. We're staying at my ancestral Manor." Said Fate

" No sense dear you can stay here there more than enough room in the house." Replied Ms. Weasley

" No, we have other thing that we are currently doing and my manor is closer to the place that we are going to." Said Fate

" Ok, well can you tell us where you manor is, just in case the kids and Dumbledore wants to visit Harry." Said Ms. Weasley

" Only people that are allow are Sirius, Remus, Harry and myself. The kids can owl letters, and why would a headmaster want to talk or see Harry if not related to school." Said Fate

Ms. Weasely saw that she was not going to get her way, so did not push further. She decided to tell Dumbledore and have him take care of this. She felt to inform the headmaster of Harry arrival and new details that just happen. Harry not staying here is a problem, she won't be able to keep and I on him and push him towards Ginny.

**AN. I just wanted to thank all those who read my story. You gave me inspiration and made me continue with it. **

**Where would you like Ron to come in the next chapter jealous or accepting. **

**As for my other story ( The Hunters) . I read it over and decide that if anyone want to make it better or long they have my permission. I know one author ask me if he can you my idea of the Hunters to create something similar. I told him yes, and that I appreciate the thought of him/her asking me. If anyone want to borrow and idea that the read of my stories please just ask.**

**Also closing, I like the comments, it helps me write faster and better. Good, bad comments help me improve me stories.**

**Thanks look for and update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry and Fate sat in the kitchen, so Fate can get to know Ron, Hermione and Ginny better. Sirius and Remus were there also listen and occasional asking a question or two. Hermione could not wait any longer to ask the question that was burning in her mind. A question that was probably one everyone's mind except Sirius and Remus. "Hope you don't mine me asking but how do you know Harry, Fate?" Hermione asked directed to Fate.

"Well it was simple I lived next door, to the Potters. One day my mom was in the kitchen and I went over to introduce myself and then you know one thing led to the next and that was that." Fate replied. Still not happy with the answer she got Hermione decide to ask another question. "So, who long have you know Harry and why Harry has not told us about you, and where have you been?" Hermione asked. Fate looked and Hermione and answer her. "Well I've known him longer than you probably, as for Harry not telling you, ask him that. As so where I've been. Well the world is a pretty big place and I travel to study and learn different things. When I return I decided to share my knowledge with Harry." Fate answer hoping it satisfied Hermione curiosity. This time Hermione asked Harry something that completed stunned the room. "Harry, what have you been doing with both your times together?" Everyone was silent and awaiting an answer to Hermione question that was one everyone's mind. "Well after meeting back up with Fate and learning everything she knows. We decided to go to the Ministry and get our Mastery in D.A.D.A. But we had a problem since I haven't taken any O.W.L.S yet I had to sit them and the NEWTS also. After both completed we got the Mastery." Everyone was shock at Harry, saying that he took his OWLS and NEWTS in DADA and then went for the Mastery.

"Harry that's great that you went and got your Mastery early but I was wondering why." Asked Remus

"Well, Remus I thought that Hogwarts DADA course is really terrible and if I got my Mastery I could teacher the course and maybe improve it." Said Harry

"That's sound great Harry, but what about your other classes." Asked Sirius

Both Harry and Fate chatted with the group before the announced that it was time for them to leave and that was when Mrs. Weasley ask about their plans.

"You're leaving, why not stay here. I'm sure that the girls don't mind sharing a room with Fate and you boys can share a room also." Said Mrs. Weasley

"We have plans. Also both Harry and I are traveling, but we just stop by to say hello and so Harry can see everyone." Said Fate

"Where are you going, why not stay here for the rest of the summer." Ask Mrs. Weasley

"Where we going are private and not really your business. We staying at my home where the wards and better and stronger." Said Fate

"It's my business because Harry needs to be protected and he's not an adult." Said Mrs. Weasley

"That's where you're wrong, Harry is an adult because your Ministry has declared him to be an adult when is name came out of the Goblet or Fire. As for protecting, what good are you at protecting anyone. I bet you never fought any Death Eaters or duel any in a fight. "Said Fate

Mrs. Weasley face was red, just like Ron's would be if he was embarrassed by something. Seeing that she was not going to get her way. Mrs. Weasley decided another approach on the matter.

"Sirius, are you going to let Harry go of who knows where. Don't you think Dumbledore should know about this?" Asked Molly Weasley

Before Sirius can answer Fate stepped in to let her have a piece of her mind and also that this matter was done.

"That's enough; let me tell you something, both Sirius and Remus know me and where I lived. Also the have access to my house and only them because of my wards, I grant them access. As for Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster of a school; he does not control Harry's life. So Harry and myself are going if you want to let him know that your problem. But I am going to let you know that Your Dumbledore cannot solve all your problems for you. It's time that you realize that he's not the second coming of Merlin and that he's just a wizard like us none the better." Said Fate with a tone of anger in her voice.

Suddenly the kitchen got quite; everyone was staring at Fate and Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, can you take Ron and Hermione into the living room. Ginny why don't you follow them. I sure that Harry and you guys have some catching up to do." Said Sirius.

Harry could tell that something was going on. He knows Fate and Sirius would tell him, but they probably don't want the others to know. So Harry acknowledges and took the others in the living room. Once there was only Remus, Sirius, Fate and in the room. Sirius asks both Fate and "What are you both talking about?"

"Well should I tell them or do you want that honor?" said Fate

"We just want to know what's going on that all." asked Remus

"Well since Mrs. Molly Weasley here doesn't want to say it then I will. Her plan was to dose Harry with love potion and get him with Ginny. Not sure why but my theory is that Mrs. Weasley was going to use Harry and his money to pull the Wesley named forward and out of their state. I discover that both Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley have been taking money from Harry's vault without his permission. I haven't told Harry yet, rest assure he will be told today."

Sirus and Remus were both shocked at this revelation at what had just said. The very idea that some was taking money from an orphan. But that person was Harry Potter was shocking.

"Molly tells me that am not true. Tell me you haven't been stealing from an orphan."

Mrs. Weasley just looks ashamed and what was said.

"Why would you do something like that? What in the Great Hall possessed you to do such a thing?"

Mrs. Weasley said "We didn't have a choice; we had six kids all who were going to Hogwarts, but no idea how to pay for it. When Dumbledore came buy one night after an Order meeting and told us he had a plan that would see us financially free. But it would require breaking some laws. Laws that he as Chief Wizengamot would over look. How do you look at your children and tell them that we can't afford to educate them. That we are too poor for food, clothes the basic needs to survive. So I did what any mother or person would do I took the deal. I was hoping that Harry would see Ginny as a potential wife in the future. Ginny love the stories about Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley sat the crying.

Sirius and Remus were shocked beyond words at how Dumbledore would go so far to try to control something.

"It's okay Molly we understand, and I bet Harry would forgive you and told you to forget about it."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Please don't tell the children and Harry. They would hate me."

This time it was Fate who answered " It ok here's what you're going to do, Stop trying to forced your children into the Ministry, Because the Ministry is full of corrupted officials be happy for them and what they to do. Next take some time off and go and go vacation. See Charlie in Romania and take Authur. When you get back have a family meeting about what you as a Weasely family would be in the future. Your kids are smart listen to them." Said Fate

"Thank you, my dear" Mrs. Weasley said.

That afternoon the kids sat and talk about the summer and the upcoming school year. Not knowing that there would be a change coming.


End file.
